


Clone Sex II

by gaifieri



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Rimming, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaifieri/pseuds/gaifieri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kakayama rimjob. simple as that.</p><p>the title has nothing to do with the story i'm just an ass</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clone Sex II

Kakashi had been trying to focus on his book, but  _someone_  was distracting him.

When Yamato suggested it, Kakashi hadn't been expecting much. (Hence the book.) It was adventurous, which he appreciated, but Yamato had never been much of an adventurer.

Now he was eating his words as well as Yamato was eating his ass.

He heard a slurping noise and his legs wobbled delightedly, threatening to collapse. The book from before was still open, although now instead of his nose being buried inside, his cheek was pressed against the open pages, pushing it tightly against the bed. There was probably a mark forming on his skin from it. A mark would fade, but he wanted what Yamato was doing to last forever.

Yamato's tongue dipped inside of him again, pressing up and Kakashi squirmed, pushing his face farther into the bed sheet. his knees slid a little further apart, his hips moved backwards towards Yamato as if trying to take more of his tongue inside -- hot and slick and  _good_ , really, really, good, better than a book, much better than a book. He might not even be able to read after this.

Yamato's hands took a hold of his ass, one cheek each, kneading and spreading to give him more working room. His tongue slid up and down the skin between them (Yamato's tongue had made a popping sound as he pulled it out of Kakashi and he  _gasped_  and trembled only so slightly) and his hands moved on, towards the aching cock Kakashi was desperate to see relieved. One hand wrapped around said cock (a move rewarded by a very loud moan) and the other, before getting a firm grip on Kakashi's left hip, smoothed over Kakashi's left cheek once before pulling away only to come back down, hard and fast against Kakashi's skin.

He didn't just gasp or moan, or shudder, his whole body rocked forward and he choked out a noise he had never known he was capable of making. There was drool on his book. He was sure he felt Yamato smiling against him, probably smugly, and  _asshole_ floated through his mind. The thought was pushed away by his literal asshole, still being assaulted by his boyfriend's tongue, lips, his teeth even made an appearance, nipping at the tender spot he had slapped moments ago. (There better not be a bruise there, Kakashi thought, how awkward would that be to try and sit on. If Yamato left a bruise on his ass, he would...he would be sure to come up with an excellent plan for revenge as soon as Yamato's tongue was out of his ass.)

The hand around Kakashi's cock was slick -- with lube or maybe spit, he didn't know or particularly care. All that mattered were Yamato's glorious fingers holding him with just enough pressure, his warm hand wrapped around him, his huge palm -- his  _hands_ , Yamato had the largest hands, and so smooth, soft,  _wet_ , Kakashi was so wet. He was going to come. He wanted to come, very soon.

It was as if Yamato could read minds.

His tongue dipped in again, further than before and pressed something, just enough, and the hand pumping Kakashi jerked once, twice more before cum was spilling out of him, probably hitting his book, but how could he care at this point. His whole body went still as it washed over him, although Yamato was still moving. Gentler than before, aiding as Kakashi came down. Yamato let go of his hip (if he hadn't been holding Kakashi up, he would have collapsed ages ago) and brought his hands to Kakashi's side. He kissed the small of Kakashi's back, sliding his hands up and moving his lips with them until he reached Kakashi's arms.

Yamato leaned down next to Kakashi's ear to whisper, "told you I had good ideas."

Yes, Kakashi thought, it had been a good idea. But would he admit defeat?

He felt Yamato's "good idea" rub against him and a plan struck him.

"I've got a great idea too," Kakashi said. Putting his skills to use, he moved quickly, turning and rolling both of them over. As he straddled Yamato, he ran his hands across that broad chest, over his thick arms, watching his boyfriend's expression: a mix of curiosity, and maybe a hint of impatience.

Yamato had surprised him, most definitely, but the night was still young. Kakashi could be just as surprising as any other shinobi. He could never let a kouhai upstage him, after all.


End file.
